The Absent Truth
by TeamRadcliffe680
Summary: After major devastation of The Branch, there's an urgent need for renovation. A little hummingbird by the name of Molly shows up. She's a big fan of Nico and Pedro, but is she just a fan, or an obsessive stalker?
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Carnival and the air reeked of desperation. The Branch, after being recently demolished by some marmosets, was now under construction. Birds from all over the jungle and the city were doing their part to help, but no one was more desperate for the new club to open than Nico and Pedro. Tonight was the night they were going to perform, and it still wasn't ready.

"Kind sir, please pick up those ravishing fruits over yonder," said a random british parakeet. Nico and Pedro shot over a confused glare.

"Now is not the time for random british ramblings! We gotta fix this!" Pedro said loudly.

Nico picked up some smashed fruit and threw the remains into the street for some unlucky bystander to step on. "Yeah! We got a performance to do tonight!"

Manfred, a brown-headed cowbird, walked over.

"Hey now, that there fruit was still good! Still good…*sniffle*" As the old looking bird began to weep, Nico and Pedro sauntered over and put out a comforting wing. Nico said reassuringly, "It's alright, we can get more fruit, we are in a fruit market!"

"No, I'm not really crying about that, but I am crying for the sake of The Branch! It's ruined! RUINED!" He sobbed and cried in such an emotional manner that Pedro had to leave. Nico stayed strong, and in an effort to comfort Mr. Manfred, he said to him, "We're all workin' real hard here, ya gotta cut these guys some slack! It'll be done by tonight man, it's all good." Manfred turned and ran away, but Nico was going to keep his promise!

"Hey everybody! Let's get crackin'! If this isn't done by tonight, none of you are getting fruit baskets!" At those threatening words, the rest of the birds got hard at work.

Pedro saw the sudden change in work ethic and came back, "Hey, is Manfred gone?"

"Yeah he uh…ran away…" After seeing the distant look in Nico's eyes, Pedro asked, "Well what's his deal?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the guy's got issues."

"Oh, well ok. Let's just get to work and hopefully talk to Manfred later." The duo turned and started work, hoping to fix The Branch by that night.

* * *

The sandy beaches of Rio are home to many a romantic couple, none of which expect to be interrupted by an annoying hummingbird by the name of Molly. She was just finishing telling a couple the story of her life when she heard the wailing of a familiar voice.

"THE BRANCH! IT'S RUINED! AHHH!" Then a sudden flash of golden brown flew by and Molly recognized it as Manfred, the owner of The Branch.

"What…?" She listened a little closer to the screaming and crying.

"The Branch is ruined?" She double takes and gasps, "THE BRANCH IS RUINED!" She then flew away, leaving all the beach goers looking confused, and in a few cases, crying. After just a few short seconds she arrived at the scene, noticing all the little birds hard at work.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" She asked a small bird nearby.

"The Branch was attacked by marmosets. We're working hard to get it ready for tonight's performance. You won't believe who's here tonight! It's-" and he was cut off by a squealing Molly, for none other than Nico and Pedro walked in at that moment.

"NICO!" She flew over to him and seemed to squeeze the life out of him with her wings. Nico's eyes, wide as saucers, seemed to beg Pedro for help, but Pedro was too busy rolling around and laughing.

"Pedro!" gasped Nico, "Help!" Pedro didn't help though. He had to get up and leave. You see, Pedro isn't good with emotional situations, such as the one occurring in front of him. He also hates Molly passionately. It's terrible.

Nico gently unwrapped her wings from around his neck and pushed her away. She seemed to have been crying. Maybe even sobbing uncontrollably on Nico's shoulder, for it was sopping wet with salty teardrops. He gave Molly a look that was trying to not seem too mean, but at the same time not too sympathetic.

"Hey uh…It's okay," he said awkwardly, "What exactly are you crying about?"

"THE BRANCH! IT'S RUINED!" She threw herself at Nico again and cried into his chest. Nico groaned because he really hated this, and she did it at least four times a week. Sometimes five. Nico disliked Molly immensely. Maybe even hated her, but he tried to be kind to her, and sympathize with her feelings. This was much unlike Pedro who liked to walk away at every situation, but Nico took the hard way in life. Nico pushed her away again and said gently, "Don't worry. We're gonna fix it."

"What about tonight? You and Pedro are gonna do a performance!" She cried some more. Then Nico said, "We're still gonna perform tonight." Molly pulled away and wiped her eyes, and in a voice that you could tell had been crying, said, "How?"

Nico sighed and said, "Everyone's working really hard to make sure it happens!" Molly suddenly got really excited and wrapped her wings around Nico again, happily saying, "Yay! Can't wait!" Then she merrily skipped away, leaving behind a very dumbfounded Nico.

Upon realization of Molly's absence, Pedro walked back in.

"Hey, is Molly gone?"

Nico sighed and said, "Yeah, she just skipped away. Thanks for leavin' me man."

"Oh no problem." Pedro laughed at his own obnoxiousness and Nico rolled his eyes.

* * *

As the night rolled on, the many street lamps illuminated the finished club. The Branch was looking better than ever. All the birds that helped out got fruit baskets as Nico had promised, and Manfred stopped his uncontrollable crying. Nico and Pedro were super psyched for their performance up until they heard a familiar squeal from behind them. Pedro left and Nico was about to follow, but a pair of small wings were holding him back.

"Nico! I'm so excited to see you!" She shuddered seductively, "Yeah…". Nico was looking incredibly scared, and you could hear Pedro's laughter from his hiding spot up in the rafters. Nico glanced upwards and glared at Pedro, then turned around to face Molly.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same…" He stopped himself there, but he meant to finish with, "but I can't."

"Are you and Pedro gonna do your performance now?" She was holding on to his wings in a romantic fashion. Nico was trying to pull away from her, saying, "Yeah…We're gonna do that right now actually." He quickly ran away, leaving behind a happily squealing Molly. Nico ran up to the stage and met up with Pedro who had flown down from the rafters, still laughing.

"She really loves you, doesn't she?"

"She's obsessed." Nico shook his head disapprovingly. Pedro chuckled and said, "Are we gonna do this thing or what?"

"Oh yeah buddy boy-ee!"

Suddenly, the beat was poppin', the lights were droppin', and Pedro and Nico entered in a cloud of fog. This frenzied up the audience and a chorus of cheers erupted.

_Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh._

Nico flipped his bottle cap off his head and rolled it down one wing, behind his head, over his shoulders and down the other. Just before it dropped, he caught it and placed it back on his head while smiling at the audience members in the front.

_Aint that the reason you're at this club. Oh. aint gonna find a dance with him. No. a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the rope, _

_you'll see a side of love you've never known_

_.I can see it going down, going down._

Pedro echoed Nico at the end of each line. Both spun around each other in a theatrical manner.

_In my head, I see you all over me _

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head, you'll be screaming no_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In __my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

The end of this first chorus brought a bout of applause from the audience. Pedro flipped Nico over his head and spun around once, then twice, catching him again. Then his bottle cap fluttered down to his wing and Nico put it back upon his head. It was great.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say_

_ it comes down to it, it's all just game_

_enough of talking let me demonstrate. down to business lets skip foreplay_

_ leave with me now. Say the word and well go.I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the rope_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

Nico and Pedro seemed to disappear under the stage.

_In my head, I see you all over me._

Nico came out with this line, flying high above the stage. Pedro stayed down, smackin' wings with the front row.

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head, you'll be screamin no_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head._

Nico took off his cap and started to tap it like a tambourine as Pedro began to do some funky break dance thing. The audience couldn't peel their eyes away from his incredible dancing.

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. _

_singing to me baby in my head right now. _

_Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come be screaming out when it all goes down._

Pedro disappeared from the spotlight as it flew back to Nico. He began to sing again, but the distant screaming of Molly from the background was throwing him off. He pulled through it though. It was still great.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the rope_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

Pedro came back at the sound of the reoccurring chorus. Both started moon walking across the stage.

_In my head, I see you all over me _

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head, you'll be screaming no_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head, you'll be screaming no_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head_

The music stopped after Nico sang his last line and the crowd went ballistic. Both Nico and Pedro disappeared off the stage again after taking a final, deep bow.

* * *

Pedro was crazy excited. He wouldn't stop freakin' about their performance.

"Dude, that was insane! Like, crazy insane! FLIPPIN' FANTASTIC!" Before Pedro started hyperventilating, Nico stepped in.

"Yeah, it was great! Now calm down, let's get out of here before-" Nico was cut off by none other than Molly, the fright of which he was speaking.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" Molly couldn't even handle it, she was so excited! She practically jumped on Nico because she loves him so much. Pedro had to leave again.

"Thanks, thanks for your support." Nico choked out with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now please get away from me. I gotta get home."

"But, but, but I just saw you! You were great! Can't you stay…with me…forever….?" Molly batted her eyes sweetly. Nico's eyes widened with terror.

"No, I really have to get home…" Nico felt the burning stare of Molly's eyes in his corneas. It felt like the presence of a stalker. He was incredibly creeped out. Molly leaned in to kiss him and Nico almost started to cry. He could hear an incredibly loud laugh from the rafters.

"Whoa now!" Nico backed away from Molly's puckering beak.

"I love you!" She whispered softly.

"Ah!" Nico turned and flew away, not wasting time on running. He called to Pedro, "FLY!" Pedro bolted his way out of the club, knocking down a few strings of lights on the way. Molly was tailing them, and it was just their luck that hummingbirds are incredibly fast, and Pedro was incredibly fat and slow, but that didn't matter. Molly was chasing Nico, not Pedro! He watched as Molly sped past him and shouted, "NICO! SHE'S CATCHING UP!" Nico wanted to cry so hard, but he stayed strong. He swooped through some buildings in an effort to throw Molly off, but she was sharp. Literally, her beak was like a knife. She was ripping right through lines of clothes that Nico was ever so carefully dodging.

"NICO! I LOVE YOU!" She exclaimed.

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Nico replied. He realized this was probably incredibly hurtful, but he didn't care. He had to get away. He had already lost track of Pedro, but he wasn't much of a help anyway. Nico had his heart set on one place, away from Molly!

* * *

**I love you and thank you for reading chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be coming soon so review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico had finally reached a safe place away from the claws of Molly. She was a beady-eyed creature that Nico hated passionately. Before it was just a strong dislike, but nah. Now things were personal. Pedro caught up with Nico at their little hollow and they engaged in some delightful (or not so delightful) conversation.

Nico started off, "Hey Pedro, I think we've both realized I have a full fledged stalker. This gal is really givin' me the creeps."

"I agree. We gotta get you the heck outta here. She gon' kill you man!" Nico sighed, Pedro always overreacted.

"No, I don't think she's going to kill me. She is incredibly creepy though, I will admit that much." Pedro left. Nico was getting pretty angered by his constant leaving. He shouted out to him, "FINE, BUT IF SHE GETS YOU TOO, DON'T COME A CRYIN' TO ME!" Nico sat in the dark silence of their tree, quietly crying. He mumbled to himself, "This is not good…not good…what am I gonna do?" He got up and started to pace, but accidentally ran into the wall. He was knocked unconscious for some hours.

* * *

"Hey man, hey! Wake up! Nico! GOSH DARN YOU NICO GET YOUR LAZY SACK OF A BODY UP!" Pedro smacked Nico hard across the beak with his wing.

"Whoa! Okay! I'm up!" Nico looked around and realized it was morning. Then he said, "What happened?"

"You were flying away from Molly when ya'll ran into a building. I think you were trying to look back at me. Lucky for you, I'm a great pal and found your unconscious body lying in the middle of the street! I'm not sure where she went, but you definitely got rid of her." Nico was relieved that the previous occurrences were all a dream. He said to Pedro, "What do you think we should do? She's pretty…ya know…creepy." Pedro thought hard for a moment, and then said, "Maybe we should just hope she leaves you alone."

"That ain't ever gonna happen." Pedro laughed. Nico shot him a disapproving glance and said, "I was being serious." We all know Pedro can't be serious, so he said, "I really don't know man."

Nico sighed, "I hate everything."

"If I were you, I would too, but how Ka-RAZY was our performance tonight? I mean really, we're great!" Nico really just wanted to cry.

"Dude, don't change the subject! I'm for real! This is not good! This is nearly everyday that this chick is commin' up to me, burstin' my bubble, and makin' me all cracker jacky!"

"Cracker jacky?"

"Sorry, I'm just a tad bit frazzled."

"Okay, you're not even talkin' like yourself! You need a DOCTA!" Pedro left, but for actual purpose this time, for he had gone to get Rafael. Nico stared at the hollow door, and then sat down on a pile of leaves.

* * *

After letting out a heavy sigh, Nico said, "Hello Rafael dearest." Pedro turned to Rafael and said, "See, I told ya this kid's lost his marbles."

"I can see that! He does need a doctor!"

"You mean a DOCTA!"

"Sure." Rafael looked only a little confused.

"Well can you fix him?"

"That depends, can you tell me exactly what's going on with this Molly?"

"All I know is that she's creep stalkin' mah boy here." Rafael drew in a deep breath of thought. Then he said, "Well, I'm thinking' you should avoid this Molly. At all costs. She doesn't seem right in the head."

"Right, of course! What should we do with Nico?" They both looked over to Nico and noticed he was sprawled out on the bed of leaves, fast asleep.

"Well I guess you should just let him sleep! Hopefully he won't be all funky in the morning!" Pedro sighed, "Alright, thanks man."

"Anytime. I'll be getting home to the family now. Yell if you need anything!"

"Okay, thank ya." With that, Rafael exited and flew away. Pedro stayed and looked back at Nico. He mumbled to himself, "Freak." Then he left.

* * *

Nico was running, then flying, then running again! He kept crashing into tin cans and boxes of Puerto Rican bananas when he heard a voice yell, "NICO! I WILL GET YOU!" Then in a voice that seemed to be right next to his ear, "And I will love you."

"AHHHHHHH!" Nico let out a scream of terror, and he tried so hard to get away from the voice, but the dainty wings of Molly wouldn't let him go.

"LET ME GO!" He struggled.

"Never!"

"RIGHT NOW!" Nico was almost in pain he was struggling so hard to get away from Molly. Yes, it was Molly.

"I will hold you and love you forever!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then there was a wing over his beak as her voice whispered, "Shh, don't scream. People will hear you…" Then she removed her wing and kissed him.

Then the scene poofed away and Nico was back in the hollow. He could feel the beads of cold sweat on his forehead, and he could see Pedro standing a little ways away. He couldn't see what Pedro was doing, but obviously something important because Nico was pretty sure he had screamed, and Pedro didn't seem disturbed. Nico noticed upon closer inspection that Pedro was sweeping. Trust me, it was really intense.

"Hey! Hey Pedro! PEDRO!" Nico grabbed a little pebble and threw it at Pedro. He turned around, little broom in hand.

"WHAT? Oh hey, your awake." Pedro smiled with somewhat of a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah, I am awake. What are you doing?" Nico could obviously see that Pedro had been sweeping, but Pedro never does that stuff.

"Oh, I was uhh…sweeping."

"Sweeping what."

"Stuff." Nico gave him that look that Pedro knows means that he doesn't believe him. Then he said, "Okay, I was dancing with the broom stick."

"Why?" Nico laughed a little.

"I didn't wanna leave you while you were all funky and junk." For once Pedro didn't just leave, "And I got bored." They both laughed it off and Nico got up. Not wanting to stay up in that tree all day, Nico suggested they go to the beach. Pedro agreed, and they headed off.

* * *

Nico laid in the soft sand with his bottle cap covering his eyes, soaking in the sun. Pedro was currently trying (and failing) to pick up some beach babes. Even with his eyes closed, Nico could tell these girls weren't very happy to see Pedro. Nico smiled and shook his head, his friend never had much luck with the ladies.

The thought of girls brought his mind back to Molly. He internally cried. He didn't understand why she loved him so much. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want her to hurt him. That seemed unlikely but it couldn't hurt to be careful. He hoped to himself that she wouldn't show up at the beach. If she did, he'd probably vomit. That would mean he'd have to fly away again, and he wasn't in the mood to fly.

Suddenly, Nico felt a warmth next to his side. He ignored it, thinking it was probably Pedro just messing with him. But that was not the case. He suddenly felt something or someone lean onto his chest. Nico's eyes snapped open and he looked down to see none other than the small head of Molly resting comfortably on his chest. Nico's heart began to pound and she could feel it through his chest. She took this as a sign that he felt the same way she did. She sighed, "Oh Nico. Can't you just imagine our lives together?" She shuddered seductively, "Yeah…" She rolled over so that she could see his face and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted on his chest.

Nico's eyes widened as he wiggled his way from underneath her. She plopped onto the sand, she looked kinda dead. People were starting to look at him. Nico shook his head frantically, "I didn't- this isn't what it looks like!" He suddenly realized he had his bottle cap in his wings in a threatening manner, and it was facing Molly. His eyes widened again and he placed the bottle cap on his head and kneeled down by Molly. He shook her gently and whispered, "Molly! Molly wake up now!" Nico looked around and smiled sheepishly at the people who were staring.

Molly's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled up at Nico. He sighed. This girl sucked. Molly smiled even wider when she realized he had his wings on hers. "Oh Nico, you're so perfect."

Nico gulped and pulled away. "Uh yeah Molly, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Molly sighed happily, moving closer to him in a seductive manner. "What is it baby?"

Nico blushed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um I don't wanna be mean or anything but I don't uhh like you very much." Nico swallowed. "Or at least like that…"

Molly stared at him confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Nico sighed and said, "I don't love you Molly."

Molly stared at him for a second. Then, exploded into a crying fit. She weeped and wailed so loudly that everyone nearby had to cover their ears. They turned and glared at Nico trying to get him to shut her up. Pedro walked up to Nico. "What the heck did you do to her?"

Nico shook his head frantically, "I didn't do anything! I just told her the truth!"

Pedro shook his head. "Bad idea man." Then he left. Nico groaned and looked back at Molly. He wanted so badly just to leave with Pedro, but with everyone staring at him, expecting him to comfort her, he couldn't just leave. It was official, he hated everything.

Nico kneeled by the wailing Molly and patted her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Molly, calm down. You need to stop crying now."

Molly wiped her eyes and looked at him with the saddest, most desperate look ever. "How can I when you don't love me?"

Nico sighed heavily and ran a wing down his face in frustration. "Okay if I tell you I love you will you stop crying?"

Molly nodded through her tears. Nico groaned and muttered quietly, "I love you."

Molly looked up. "What did you say?"

Nico sighed. Seeing no other option he said loudly, "I love you."

Molly squealed in absolute happiness. She jumped up and wrapped her wings around him and before Nico could object, she kissed him.

The beach goers watching all chorused together, "Awwwww!"

Nico felt like crying. He was probably gonna. Molly pulled away and looked at him. "Come on! I wanna show you something!"

Nico choked on a sob. "Can Pedro come with?"

She nodded happily and practically dragged Nico across the beach where Pedro was. Pedro turned and saw Molly and groaned. "Oh goodie!"

"Come on Pedro! Me and my guy have something to show you!" Molly held onto Nico wing and Pedro stared at him confused.

Nico couldn't take it anymore, tears flowed down his cheeks, "Yeah, we've got something to show you."

Pedro blinked, "Umm okay?" He followed Nico and Molly to her hollow. Once they got there, Pedro realized how incredibly dark it was. It frightened him. "What is this?" He asked looking around.

Molly smiled. "This is where I live." she smirked evilly "and now, so do you!" Nico and Pedro could feel two wings push against their backs and shove them forward. They heard the squeaky sound of a cage door close and upon realizing where they were, Nico gasped.

They were in a sticky situation.


End file.
